


他和他

by rate0101



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rate0101/pseuds/rate0101
Summary: 拉郎。很短。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 拉郎。  
> 很短。

　　傑森有很多理由討厭超人。第一點，基本上也是最後一點，他是個外星人，強大的外星人。你永遠不知道下一刻超人會用他無比強大的力量做什麼，基本上做什麼對他來說都輕而易舉，比捏死一隻螞蟻還簡單。作為──儘管他不想直接承認──一個蝙蝠家出生的，當面對一股超出可控制範圍的力量出現時，無論如何都是威脅。

　　即使失控機率低於百分之一。

　　威脅。

　　而儘管超人是友善的──喔，又是作為蝙蝠家，或生在高譚的後遺症──他就是不喜歡憨厚老實的濫好人性格，還有那個燦爛如陽光的童子軍笑容，一舉一動都太、太......太充滿愛了。令人煩躁。

　　他不喜歡超人。

　　不喜歡。

　　「啊.....啊哈、哼，嘶──你這王八......！」當聽到的他倒抽時，克拉克立刻停下動作。克拉克在他還在調整呼吸輕輕揉捏他的腰，然後再向下到臀瓣，以恰到好處的力道畫圓緩解。此時還進去不到半個柱身。

　　太強大，又太溫柔。

　　瞧，這把火快要把他燃燒殆盡了。他只想好好的被操上雲端，即使粗暴一點也沒關係，適當的疼痛有助性致，但克拉克就是這樣，把他當手心裡的雛鳥，處處小心翼翼。他既不是個孩子也不是位姑娘需要呵護。

　　要不是跟超人做愛每次都爽翻了，這種事來一次都嫌多。

　　「你還好嗎？杰？」克拉克的唇齒在他頸邊摩娑，始終穩穩地扶住他軟癱的身體，沒有放手讓他全部坐下去。

　　即使擴張做得相當全面。

　　「......哈、我很、好！」他弓起背，強烈的麻癢摧毀他的意志，他都要產生自己的聲音有哭腔的錯覺了。「你該死的快動啊！別娘嘰嘰問一些蠢問題！」克拉克聞言托著他的臀部緩慢下移。

　　不夠。該死的絕對不夠。

　　「你他媽一定、故意的，哈、哈......」他環住厚實的頸脖，忍耐著無法盡情放蕩的微弱快感。「用力、幹死我啊！」

　　「悉聽尊便。」克拉克忽地圈住他，他覺得自己在往上飄。

　　他們的確是。

　　後穴瞬間空虛，而後重力將他下拉，那凶器違抗地心引力高高翹起，又再次回到濕暖的穴口──筆直地，通過前列腺到最深處。

　　「──啊啊、啊、太、太深了！好舒......哈啊、啊、啊嗯，嗯......嗯......」

　　克拉克又給了傑森一個溫柔纏綿的吻撫平漂浮的不安，堅實的臂膀穩穩托起他，烙紅以不固定的節奏大力撞擊內壁，撩人的銀線藕斷絲連。

　　強大、溫柔、你不知道什麼時候會被反將一軍。

　　充滿愛。

　　不喜歡。

　　在被操上雲端時，傑森又跟自己說了一次。他才不喜歡超人。


End file.
